The present invention relates to a novel combination of an ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug, such as clopidogrel, and a thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist such as ifetroban, and optionally a cholesterol lowering drug, such as pravastatin, and to a method for inhibiting platelet aggregation and thrombus formation employing such combination.
Clopidogrel is a thieno-[3,2-c]pyridine derivative which has the chemical name methyl (4)-(S)-xcex1-(o-chlorophenyl)-6,7-dihydrothieno[3,2-c]pyridine-5-acetate and the formula 
including pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, preferably the hydrogen sulfate salt, and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,596 to Aubert et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,265 to Badorc et al as having blood platelet aggregation inhibiting activity and anti-thrombotic activity and thus useful in inhibiting or preventing arterial and venous thrombosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,328 to Herbert et al discloses that clopidogrel may be employed in secondary prevention of ischemic events such as myocardial infarction, unstable or stable angina, acute reocclusion after percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), restenosis after PTCA, thrombotic stroke, transient ischemic attack, reversible ischemic neurological deficit, and intermittent claudication.
The above patents are incorporated herein by reference.
WO 97/29753 published Aug. 21, 1997, discloses a pharmaceutical composition containing clopidogrel and aspirin.
Ticlopidine hydrochloride is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,592 as a platelet aggregation inhibitor and is marketed in the U.S. under the name Ticlid(trademark) by Roche Laboratories and has the chemical name 5-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-4,5,6,7-tetrahydrothieno[3,2-c]pyridine hydrochloride and the structure 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,726 (assigned to Sankyo) discloses a platelet aggregation inhibitor CS-747 which has the structure and name as follows: 
2-acetoxy-5-(xcex1-cyclopropylcarbonyl-2-fluorobenzyl)-4,5,6,7-tetrahydrothieno[3,2-c]pyridine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,889 to Misra et al discloses 7-oxabicycloheptyl substituted heterocyclic amide prostacyclin analogs which are potent thromboxane A2 receptor antagonists and thus are useful in inhibiting platelet aggregation and thrombus formation. The Misra et al compounds have the structure 
and including all stereoisomers thereof, wherein
m is 1, 2 or 3; n is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
Z is xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or 
wherein Y is O, a single bond or vinyl (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94), with the provisos that when n is 0, if Z is 
then Y cannot be 0; and when Z is xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, n is 1,2,3, or 4; and when Y=vinyl, n=0;
R is CO2H, CO2lower alkyl, CO2alkali metal, CH2OH, CONHSO2R3, CONHR3a, or 
(xe2x80x94CH2-5-tetrazolyl);
X is O, S or NH;
R1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, aralkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, heteroaryl or heteroarylalkyl, or amide 
wherein
t is 1 to 12 and Ra is lower alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl);
R2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, aryl, or aralkyl; or
R1 and R2 together with the nitrogen to which they are linked may form a 5- to 8-membered ring;
R3 is lower alkyl, aryl or aralkyl; and
R3a is hydrogen, lower alkyl, aryl or aralkyl.
Ifetroban which is a particularly potent thromboxane A2 antagonist is disclosed in the Misra et al patent and has the structure 
and the name [1S-(1xcex1,2xcex1,3xcex1,4xcex1)]-2-[[3-[4-[(pentylamino)carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]methyl]benzenepropanoic acid or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof such as its sodium salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,818 to Rubin et al discloses use of thromboxane A2 receptor antagonists in combination with anti-inflammatory agents including aspirin to prevent or treat ulcerative conditions caused by anti-inflammatory agents.
In accordance with the present invention, a method for preventing or inhibiting platelet aggregation and thrombus formation in mammals is provided wherein an ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug, such as clopidogrel, in combination with a thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist, such as ifetroban, and optionally a cholesterol lowering drug, is administered in therapeutically effective amounts to inhibit platelet aggregation and thrombus formation.
Furthermore, in accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for preventing or inhibiting onset of ischemic events including cardiovascular, cerebrovascular and peripheral vascular events, such as myocardial infarction, unstable and stable angina, acute reocclusion after percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), restenosis after PTCA, thrombotic stroke, transient ischemic attack, reversible ischemic neurological deficit, and intermittent claudication wherein a combination of an ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug, such as clopidogrel, and a thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist, such as ifetroban, and optionally a cholesterol lowering agent, is administered in therapeutic effective amounts.
In addition, in accordance with the present invention, a novel combination of antithrombotic agents is provided which includes an ADP receptor blocking antiplatelet drug, such as clopidogrel, and a thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist, such as ifetroban, and optionally a cholesterol lowering drug, such as an HMG CoA reductase inhibitor such as pravastatin.
It is believed that the combination of ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug and thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist, which works by a mechanism other than inhibition of ADP-induced platelet aggregation, is a surprising and unique concept in treating diseases involved with platelet aggregation, thrombus formation and ischemic events, in that the combination may provide additional antiplatelet aggregation, anti-ischemic, anti-thrombus effects over that which may be obtained using each of the components of the combination alone. It may be expected that reduced levels of each of the ADP receptor blocking antiplatelet drug and thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist may be employed to achieve desired results, albeit with reduced side effects.
In addition, in accordance with the present invention, a method is provided wherein a combination of an ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug and a thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist, and optionally aspirin, is employed to prevent or inhibit platelet aggregation and thrombus formation and to prevent or inhibit any of the disease states set out above, including thrombotic stroke.
The ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug suitable for use herein includes antiplatelet drugs which inhibit ADP-induced platelet aggregation and include clopidogrel and/or ticlopidine and/or CS-747 (described herein), and do not include drugs such as aspirin which inhibit platelet aggregation by other mechanisms.
The term xe2x80x9cclopidogrelxe2x80x9d as employed herein includes clopidogrel in its free acid form, ester thereof, including the acetate, and/or pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, including the hydrogen sulfate salt.
The term xe2x80x9cticlopidinexe2x80x9d as employed herein includes all pharmaceutical acceptable salts thereof including the hydrochloride salt thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cCS-747xe2x80x9d as employed herein includes 2-acetoxy-5-(xcex1-cyclopropylcarbonyl-2-fluorobenzyl)-4,5,6,7-tetrahydrothieno[3,2-c]pyridine and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Thromboxane A2 receptor antagonists which may be employed herein include the interphenylene 7-oxabicycloheptyl substituted heterocyclic amide prostaglandin analogs as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,889, issued Mar. 31, 1992, including [1S-(1xcex1,2xcex1,3xcex1,4xcex1)]-2-[[3-[4-[[(4-cyclohexylbutyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]methyl]benzenepropanoic acid (SQ 33,961) which is preferred, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-(1xcex1,2xcex1,3xcex1,4xcex1)]-2-[[3-[4-[[[(4-chlorophenyl)butyl]amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]methyl]benzenepropanoic acid or esters, or salts thereof;
[1S-((1xcex1,2xcex1,3xcex1,4xcex1)]-3-[[3-[4-[[(4-cyclohexylbutyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]methyl]benzeneacetic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-((1xcex1,2xcex1,3xcex1,4xcex1)]-[2-[[3-[4-[[(4-cyclohexylbutyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]methyl]phenoxy]acetic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-((1xcex1,2xcex1,3xcex1,4xcex1)]-2-[[3-[4-[[-7,7-dimethyloctyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2yl]methyl]benzenepropanoic acid, or esters or salts thereof and ifetroban, with ifetroban being most preferred;
7-oxabicycloheptyl substituted heterocyclic amide prostaglandin analogs as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,889, issued Mar. 31, 1992, including [1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]-6-[3-[4-[[(4-cyclohexylbutyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[[(4-cyclohexylbutyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-thiazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[[(4-cyclohexylbutyl)methylamino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[(1-pyrrolidinyl)carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[(cyclohexylamino)carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl-4-hexenoic acid or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[[(2-cyclohexylethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[[[2-(4-chloro-phenyl)ethyl]amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo-[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[[(4-chlorophenyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[[[4-(4-chlorophenyl)butyl]amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4a-[[(6-cyclohexylhexyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters, or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[[(6-cyclohexylhexyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[(propylamino)carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[[(4-butylphenyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[(2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-1-yl)carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[[(4-cyclohexylbutyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-N-(phenylsulfonyl)-4-hexenamide;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[[(4-cyclohexylbutyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-N-(methylsulfonyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenamide;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-7-[3-[4-[[(4-cyclohexylbutyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-5-heptenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[[(4-cyclohexylbutyl)amino]carbonyl]-1H-imidazol-2-yl]-7-oxabicyclo-[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1,3xcex1,4xcex1)]-6-[3-[4-[[(7,7-dimethyloctyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(E),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[[(4-cyclohexylbutyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1,3xcex1,4xcex1)]-3-[4-[[(4-(cyclohexylbutyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-2-hexanoic acid or esters or salts thereof, with a preferred compound being [1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[4-[[(4-cyclohexylbutyl)amino]carbonyl]-2-oxazolyl]-7-oxabicyclo-[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or esters or salts thereof;
7-oxabicycloheptane and 7-oxabicycloheptene compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,981 to Snitman et al, especially [1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1(1E,3S*,4R*),4xcex1)]]-7-[3-(3-hydroxy-4-phenyl-1-pentenyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-5-heptenoic acid (SQ 29,548); the 7-oxabicycloheptane substituted aminoprostaglandin analogs disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,896 to Nakane et al, especially, [1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-7-[3-[[2-(phenylamino)carbonyl]hydrazino]methyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-5-heptenoic acid; the 7-oxabicycloheptane substituted diamide prostaglandin analogs disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,336 to Nakane et al, especially, [1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-7-[3-[[[[(1-oxoheptyl)amino]acetyl]amino]methyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-5-heptenoic acid and the corresponding tetrazole, and [1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-7-[3-[[[[(4-cyclohexyl-1-oxobutyl)amino]acetyl]amino]methyl]-7-oxabicyclo]2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-5-heptenoic acid;
7-oxabicycloheptane imidazole prostaglandin analogs as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,174, issued Dec. 11, 1990, including [1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[[4-(4-cyclohexyl-1-hydroxybutyl)-1H-imidazole-1-yl]methyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid or its methyl ester;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[[4-(3-cyclohexylpropyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl]methyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid or its methyl ester;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[[4-(4-cyclohexyl-1-oxobutyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl]methyl]-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid or its methyl ester;
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-(1H-imidazol-1-ylmethyl)-7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid or its methyl ester; or
[1S-[1xcex1,2xcex1(Z),3xcex1,4xcex1)]]-6-[3-[[4-[[(4-cyclohexylbutyl)amino]carbonyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl]methyl-7-oxabicyclo-[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-4-hexenoic acid, or its methyl ester;
the phenoxyalkyl carboxylic acids disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,058 to Witte et al, especially 4-[2-(benzenesulfamido)ethyl]phenoxyacetic acid (BM 13, 177xe2x80x94Boehringer Mannheim), the sulphonamidophenyl carboxylic acids disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,477 to Witte et al, especially 4-[2-(4-chlorobenzenesulfonamido)ethyl]phenylacetic acid (BM 13,505, Boehringer Mannheim), the arylthioalkylphenyl carboxylic acids disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,616, especially 4-(3-((4-chlorophenyl)sulfonyl)propyl)benzeneacetic acid.
Other examples of thromboxane A2 receptor antagonists suitable for use herein include, but are not limited to yapiprost (which is a preferred example), (E)-5-[[[(pyridinyl)[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]methylene]amino]oxy]pentanoic acid also referred to as R68,070xe2x80x94Janssen Research Laboratories, 3-[1-(4-chlorophenylmethyl)-5-fluoro-3-methylindol-2-yl]-2,2-dimethylpropanoic acid [(L-655240 Merck-Frosst) Eur. J. Pharmacol. 135(2):193, Mar. 17, 1987], 5(Z)-7-([2,4,5-cis]-4-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)heptenoic acid (ICI 185282, Brit. J. Pharmacol. 90 (Proc. Suppl):228 P-Abs, March 87), 5(Z)-7-[2,2-dimethyl-4-phenyl-1,3-dioxan-cis-5-yl]heptenoic acid (ICI 159995, Brit. J. Pharmacol. 86 (Proc. Suppl):808 P-Abs., December 85), N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[7-(3-chlorobenzeneaminosulfonyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-isoquinolyl]disulfonylimide (SKF 88046, Pharmacologist 25(3):116 Abs., 117 Abs, August 83), [1xcex1(Z)-2xcex2,5xcex1]-(+)-7-[5-[[(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-yl]methoxy]-2-(4-morpholinyl)-3-oxocyclopentyl]-4-heptenoic acid (AH 23848xe2x80x94Glaxo, Circulation 72(6):1208, December 85, levallorphan allyl bromide (CM 32,191 Sanofi, Life Sci. 31 (20-21):2261, Nov. 15, 1982), (Z,2-endo-3-oxo)-7-(3-acetyl-2-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl-5-hepta-3Z-enoic acid, 4-phenyl-thiosemicarbazone (EP092xe2x80x94Univ. Edinburgh, Brit. J. Pharmacol. 84(3):595, March 85); GR 32,191 (Vapiprost)xe2x80x94[1R-[1xcex1(Z), 2xcex2,3xcex2,5xcex1]]-(+)-7-[5-([1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethoxy)-3-hydroxy-2-(1-piperidinyl)cyclopentyl]-4-heptenoic acid; ICI 192,605xe2x80x944(Z)-6-[(2,4,5-cis)2-(2-chlorophenyl)-4-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3-dioxan-5-yl]hexenoic acid; BAY u 3405 (ramatroban)xe2x80x943-[[(4-fluorophenyl)sulfonyl]amino]-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-9H-carbazole-9-propanoic acid; or ONO 3708xe2x80x947-[2xcex1,4xcex1-(-(di-methylmethano)-6xcex2-(2-cyclopentyl-2xcex2-hydroxyacetamido)-1xcex1-cyclohexyl]-5(Z)-heptenoic acid; (xc2x1)(5Z)-7-[3-endo-[(phenylsulfonyl)amino]bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-exo-yl]-heptenoic acid (S-1452, Shionogi domitroban, Anboxan(copyright)); (xe2x88x92)6,8-difluoro-9-p-methylsulfonylbenzyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazol-1-yl-acetic acid (L670596, Merck) and (3-[1-(4-chlorobenzyl)-5-fluoro-3-methyl-indol-2-yl]-2,2-dimethylpropanoic acid (L655240, Merck).
The disclosure of the above-mentioned U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The optional cholesterol lowering drug employed herein includes, but is not limited to, HMG CoA reductase inhibitors, MTP inhibitors, squalene synthetase inhibitors, fibrates, resins and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cMTPxe2x80x9d as employed herein refers to a polypeptide or protein complex that (1) if obtained from an organism (e.g., cows, humans, etc.), can be isolated from the microsomal fraction of homogenized tissue; and (2) stimulates the transport of triglycerides, cholesterol esters, or phospholipids from synthetic phospholipid vesicles, membranes or lipoproteins to synthetic vesicles, membranes, or lipoproteins and which is distinct from the cholesterol ester transfer protein [Drayna et al., Nature 327, 632-634 (1987)] which may have similar catalytic properties.
The combination of the invention will include the ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug and thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist in a weight ratio to each other within the range from about 1000:1 to about 0.001:1, preferably from about 0.05:1 to about 100:1.
When employed, the cholesterol lowering drug will be employed in a weight ratio to the ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug of within the range of from about 1000:1 to about 0.001:1 and preferably from about 0.05:1 to about 100:1.
When present, the cholesterol lowering drug to be used in combination with the ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug and thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist in accordance with the present invention is preferably an HMG CoA reductase inhibitor.
The HMG CoA reductase inhibitors suitable for use herein include, but are not limited to, mevastatin and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,140, lovastatin (mevinolin) and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,938, pravastatin and related compounds such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,227, simvastatin and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,448,784 and 4,450,171, with pravastatin, lovastatin or simvastatin being preferred. Other HMG CoA reductase inhibitors which may be employed herein include, but are not limited to, fluvastatin, cerivastatin, atorvastatin, pyrazole analogs of mevalonolactone derivatives as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,610, indene analogs of mevalonolactone derivatives as disclosed in PCT application WO 86/03488, 6-[2-(substituted-pyrrol-1-yl)alkyl]pyran-2-ones and derivatives thereof as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,576, Searle""s SC-45355 (a 3-substituted pentanedioic acid derivative) dichloroacetate, imidazole analogs of mevalonolactone as disclosed in PCT application WO 86/07054, 3-carboxy-2-hydroxy-propane-phosphonic acid derivatives as disclosed in French Patent No. 2,596,393, 2,3-di-substituted pyrrole, furan and thiophene derivatives as disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0221025, naphthyl analogs of mevalonolactone as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,237, octahydro-naphthalenes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,289, keto analogs of mevinolin (lovastatin) as disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0,142,146 A2, as well as other known HMG CoA reductase inhibitors.
In addition, phosphinic acid compounds useful in inhibiting HMG CoA reductase suitable for use herein are disclosed in GB 2205837.
MTP inhibitors to be employed in the methods of the invention include MTP inhibitors disclosed in Canadian Patent Application No. 2,091,102 (corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 117,362), U.S. application Ser. No. 472,067, filed Jun. 6, 1995, U.S. application Ser. No. 548,811, U.S. application Ser. No. 08/767,923, filed Dec. 17, 1996, U.S. provisional application No. 60/017,253, and U.S. provisional application No. 60/017,254.
All of the above U.S. applications are incorporated herein by reference.
The MTP inhibitors disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 472,067, filed Jun. 6, 1995 are piperidine compounds of the structure 
R8, R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl; 
wherein
m is 2 or 3;
R1 is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl wherein alkyl has at least 2 carbons, diarylalkyl, arylalkenyl, diarylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, diarylalkynyl, diarylalkylaryl, heteroarylalkyl wherein alkyl has at least 2 carbons, cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl wherein alkyl has at least 2 carbons, all optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, 3 or 4 groups selected from halo, haloalkyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylmercapto, arylmercapto, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, fluorenyl, heteroarylalkyl, hydroxy or oxo;
or R1 is a fluorenyl-type group of the structure 
R1 is an indenyl-type group of the structure 
Z1 and Z2 are the same or different and are independently a bond, O, S, 
with the proviso that with respect to B, at least one of Z1 and Z2 will be other than a bond; R11 is a bond, alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene of up to 10 carbon atoms; arylene or mixed arylenealkylene; R12 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, haloalkyl, trihaloalkyl, trihaloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, arylalkyl, arylalkenyl, cycloalkyl, aryloxy, alkoxy, arylalkoxy or cycloalkylalkyl, with the provisos that
(1) when R12 is H, aryloxy, alkoxy or arylalkoxy, then Z2 is 
xe2x80x83or a bond and
(2) when Z2 is a bond, R12 cannot be heteroaryl or heteroarylalkyl;
Z is bond, O, S, N-alkyl, N-aryl, or alkylene or alkenylene from 1 to 5 carbon atoms; R13, R14, R15, and R16 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, nitro, amino, thio, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylthio, arylthio, aminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl or aryloxy;
R15a and R16a are independently hydrogen, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylthio, arylthio, aminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, or aryloxy;
or R1 is a group of the structure 
wherein
p is 1 to 8 and R17 and R18 are each independently H, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl or cycloalkylalkyl at least one of R17 and R18 being other than H;
or R1 is a group of the structure 
wherein
R19 is aryl or heteroaryl;
R20 is aryl or heteroaryl;
R21 is H, alkyl, aryl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl or cycloalkylalkoxy;
R2, R3, R4 are independently hydrogen, halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylmercapto, arylmercapto, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, hydroxy or haloalkyl;
R5 is independently alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloheteroalkyl, heteroaryloxy, cycloalkenylalkyl, polycycloalkenyl, polycycloalkenylalkyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, amino, alkylamino, arylamino, heteroarylamino, cycloalkyloxy, cycloalkylamino, all optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, 3 or 4 groups selected from hydrogen, halo, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, arylcycloalkyl, arylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxy, arylazo, heteroaryloxo, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkenyl, heteroaryloxy, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, substituted amino, thiol, alkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, arylthioalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkynylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkenylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfonyl, alkylsulfinyl;
R6 is hydrogen or C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 alkenyl; all optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3 or 4 groups which may independently be any of the substituents listed in the definition of R5 set out above;
R7 is alkyl, aryl or arylalkyl wherein alkyl by itself or as part of arylalkyl is optionally substituted with oxo 
are the same or different and are independently selected from heteroaryl containing 5- or 6-ring members; and
N-oxides 
xe2x80x83thereof; and
pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The MTP inhibitors disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 548,811 filed Jan. 11, 1996, have the structure 
including the piperidine N-oxide thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein Z is a bond, O or S;
X1 and X2 are independently selected from H or halo;
x is an integer from 2 to 6;
R5 is heteroaryl, aryl, heterocycloalkyl or cycloalkyl, each R5 group being optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3 or 4 substituents which may be the same or different.
The MTP inhibitors disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/767,923, filed Dec. 17, 1996 have the structure 
including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof,
wherein
q is 0, 1 or 2;
A is
(1) a bond;
(2) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; or 
where R5 is H or lower alkyl or R5 together with R2 forms a carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring system containing 4 to 8 members in the ring.
B is a fluorenyl-type group of the structure: 
(the above B is also referred to as a fluorenyl-type ring or moiety); or
B is an indenyl-type group of the structure 
(the above B is also referred to as an indenyl-type ring or moiety);
Rx is H, alkyl or aryl;
R1 is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyl, (alkyl or aryl)3Si (where each alkyl or aryl group is independent), cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted alkylamino, substituted arylalkylamino, aryl, arylalkyl, arylamino, aryloxy, heteroaryl, heteroarylamino, heteroaryloxy, arylsulfonylamino, hetero-arylsulfonylamino, arylthio, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, xe2x80x94PO(R13) (R14), (where R13 and R14 are independently alkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroarylalkoxy, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, cycloheteroalkoxy, or cycloheteroalkylalkoxy); R1 can also be aminocarbonyl (where the amino may optionally be substituted with one or two aryl, alkyl or heteroaryl groups); cyano, 1,1-(alkoxyl or aryloxy)2alkyl (where the two aryl or alkyl substituents can be independently defined, or linked to one another to form a ring, such as 1,3-dioxane or 1,3-dioxolane, connected to L1 (or L2 in the case of R2) at the 2-position); 1,3-dioxane or 1,3-dioxolane connected to L1 (or L2 in the case of R2) at the 4-position.
The R1 group may have from one to four substituents, which can be any of the R3 groups or R1 groups, and any of the preferred R1 substituents set out below.
R1 may be substituted with the following preferred substituents: alkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, heteroaryloxylcarbonylamino, uriedo (where the uriedo nitrogens may be substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl), heterocyclylcarbonylamino (where the heterocycle is connected to the carbonyl group via a nitrogen or carbon atom), alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, 
where
J is: CHR23, 
R23, R24 and R25 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl;
R20, R21 R22 are independently hydrogen, halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylmercapto, arylmercapto, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, hydroxy or haloalkyl; and these preferred substituents may either be directly attached to R1, or attached via an alkylene chain at an open position.
R2 is the same or different from R1 and is independently any of the groups set out for R1, H, polyhaloalkyl (such as CF3CH2, CF3CF2CH2 or CF3) or cycloheteroalkyl, and may be substituted with one to four of any of the groups defined for R3, or any of the substituents preferred for R1.
L1 is a linking group containing from 1 to 10 carbons in a linear chain (including alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene), which may contain, within the linking chain any of the following: one or two alkenes, one or two alkynes, an oxygen, an amino group optionally substituted with alkyl or aryl, an oxo group; and may be substituted with one to five alkyl or halo groups (preferably F).
L2 may be the same or different from L1 and may independently be any of the L1 groups set out above or a singe bond.
R3, R3xe2x80x2, R4 and R4xe2x80x2 may be the same or different and are independently selected from H, halogen, CF3, haloalkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkyl, aryl, alkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkynyl, alkynyloxy, alkanoyl, nitro, amino, thiol, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonylamino, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, cyano, Ar, Ar-alkyl, ArO, Ar-amino, Ar-thio, Ar-sulfinyl, Ar-sulfonyl, Ar-carbonyl, Ar-carbonyloxy or Ar-carbonylamino, wherein Ar is aryl or heteroaryl and Ar may optionally include 1, 2 or 3 additional rings fused to Ar;
R3a and R3b are the same or different and are independently any of the R3 groups except hydroxy, nitro, amino or thio; 
are the same or different and independently represent a 5 or 6 membered heteroaryl ring which may contain 1, 2, 3 or 4 heteroatoms in the ring which are independently N, S or O; and including N-oxides.
X (in the fluorenyl type ring) is a bond, or is one of the following groups: 
wherein
Y is O, Nxe2x80x94R6 or S;
nxe2x80x2 is 0, 1 or 2;
R6 is H, lower alkyl, aryl, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R11 or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R11;
R7 and R8 are the same or different and are independently H, alkyl, aryl, halogen, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R12, or
R7 and R8 together can be oxygen to form a ketone;
R9, R10, R9xe2x80x2 and R10xe2x80x2 are the same or different and are independently H, lower alkyl, aryl or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R11;
R9xe2x80x3 and R10xe2x80x3 are the same or different and are independently H, lower alkyl, aryl, halogen or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R11;
R11 is alky or aryl;
R12 is H, alkyl or aryl.
The various provisos for compounds set out in U.S. application Ser. No. 472,067, filed Jun. 6, 1995 and U.S. application Ser. No. 08/767,923, filed Dec. 17, 1996 are not applicable here.
The MTP inhibitors disclosed in U.S. provisional application No. 60/017,253, filed May 10, 1996, are pyrrolidine compounds and have the structure 
W is H,H or O; 
R8, R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl;
R1 is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl (wherein alkyl preferably has at least 2 carbons, more preferably at least 3 carbons), diarylalkyl, arylalkenyl, diarylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, diarylalkynyl, diarylalkylaryl, heteroarylalkyl (wherein alkyl preferably has at least 2 carbons, more preferably at least 3 carbons), cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl (wherein alkyl preferably has at least 2 carbons, more preferably at least 3 carbons); all of the aforementioned R1 groups being optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, 3 or 4 groups selected from halo, haloalkyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylmercapto, arylmercapto, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, fluorenyl, heteroarylalkyl, hydroxy or oxo; or
R1 is a fluorenyl-type group of the structure 
R1 is an indenyl-type group of the structure 
Z1 and Z2 are the same or different and are independently a bond, O, S, 
with the proviso that with respect to B, at least one of Z1 and Z2 will be other than a bond;
R11 is a bond, alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene of up to 10 carbon atoms, arylene (for example 
or mixed arylene-alkylene (for example 
where
n is 1 to 6;
R12 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, haloalkyl, trihaloalkyl, trihaloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, arylalkyl, arylalkenyl, cycloalkyl, aryloxy, alkoxy, arylalkoxy or cycloalkylalkyl; with the provisos that (1) when R12 is H, aryloxy, alkoxy or arylalkoxy, then Z2 is 
xe2x80x83or a bond;
and (2) when Z2 is a bond, R12 cannot be heteroaryl or heteroarylalkyl;
Z is a bond, O, S, N-alkyl, N-aryl, or alkylene or alkenylene of from 1 to 5 carbon atoms;
R13, R14, R15, and R16 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, nitro, amino, thio, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylthio, arylthio, aminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, or aryloxy;
R15a and R16a are independently any of the R15 or R16 groups except hydroxy, nitro, amino or thio;
R1 
wherein
p is 1 to 8 and R17 and R18 are each independently H, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl or cycloalkylalkyl, at least one of R17 and R18 being other than H;
or R1 is 
wherein
R19 is aryl or heteroaryl;
R20 is aryl or heteroaryl;
R21 is H, alkyl, aryl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl or cycloalkylalkoxy;
R2, R3, R4 are independently hydrogen, halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylmercapto, arylmercapto, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, hydroxy or haloalkyl;
R5 is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, heteroaryloxy, cycloalkylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, polycycloalkenyl, polycycloalkenylalkyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, amino, alkylamino, arylamino, heteroarylamino, cycloalkyloxy, cycloalkylamino, all of the R5 substituents and R6 substituents (set out hereinafter) being optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, 3 or 4 groups selected from hydrogen, halo, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, arylcycloalkyl, arylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxy, arylazo, heteroaryloxo, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkenyl, heteroaryloxy, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, substituted amino (wherein the amino includes 1 or 2 substituents which are alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, or any of the other aryl compounds mentioned in the definitions), thiol, alkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, arylthioalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkynylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkenylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfonyl, or alkylsulfinyl. Where R5 is phenyl, aryl, heteroaryl or cycloalkyl; this group preferably includes an ortho hydrophobic substituent such as alkyl, haloalkyl (with up to 5 halo groups), alkoxy, haloalkoxy (with up to 5 halo groups), aryl, aryloxy or arylalkyl;
R6 is hydrogen or C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 alkenyl; 
are the same or different and are independently selected from heteroaryl containing 5- or 6-ring members; and
including N-oxides of the formulae I and II compounds, that is 
including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The MTP inhibitors disclosed in U.S. provisional application No. 60/017,254, filed May 10, 1996, are azetidine compounds which have the structure 
n is 0 or 1; R8, R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl;
R1 is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl (wherein alkyl preferably has at least 2 carbons, more preferably at least 3 carbons), diarylalkyl, arylalkenyl, diarylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, diarylalkynyl, diarylalkylaryl, heteroarylalkyl (wherein alkyl preferably has at least 2 carbons, more preferably at least 3 carbons), cycloalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl (wherein alkyl preferably has at least 2 carbons, more preferably at least 3 carbons); all of the aforementioned R1 groups being optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, 3 or 4 groups selected from halo, haloalkyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylmercapto, arylmercapto, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, fluorenyl, heteroarylalkyl, hydroxy or oxo; or
R1 is a fluorenyl-type group of the structure 
R1 is an indenyl-type group of the structure 
Z1 and Z2 are the same or different and are independently a bond, O, S, 
with the proviso that with respect to B, at least one of Z1 and Z2 will be other than a bond;
R11 is a bond, alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene of up to 10 carbon atoms, arylene (for example 
or mixed arylene-alkylene (for example 
where q is 1 to 6;
R12 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, haloalkyl, trihaloalkyl, trihaloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, arylalkyl, arylalkenyl, cycloalkyl, aryloxy, alkoxy, arylalkoxy or cycloalkylalkyl; with the provisos that (1) when R12 is H, aryloxy, alkoxy or arylalkoxy, then Z2 is 
xe2x80x83or a bond;
and (2) when Z2 is a bond, R12 cannot be heteroaryl or heteroarylalkyl;
Z is a bond, O, S, N-alkyl, N-aryl, or alkylene or alkenylene of from 1 to 5 carbon atoms;
R13, R14, R15, and R16 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, nitro, amino, thio, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylthio, arylthio, aminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, or aryloxy;
R15a and R16a are independently any of the R15 or R16 groups except hydroxy, nitro, amino or thio;
or R1 is 
wherein
p is 1 to 8 and R17 and R18 are each independently H, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl or cycloalkylalkyl, at least one of R17 and R18 being other than H;
or R1 is 
wherein
R19 is aryl or heteroaryl;
R20 is aryl or heteroaryl;
R21 is H, alkyl, aryl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl or cycloalkylalkoxy;
R2, R3, R4 are independently hydrogen, halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylmercapto, arylmercapto, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, hydroxy or haloalkyl;
R5 is alkyl , alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, heteroaryloxy, cycloalkylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, polycycloalkenyl, polycycloalkenylalkyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, amino, alkylamino, arylamino, heteroarylamino, cycloalkyloxy, cycloalkylamino, all of the R5 substituents and R6 substituents (set out hereinafter) being optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, 3 or 4 groups selected from hydrogen, halo, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, arylcycloalkyl, arylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxy, arylazo, heteroaryloxo, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkenyl, heteroaryloxy, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, substituted amino (wherein the amino includes 1 or 2 substituents which are alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, or any of the other aryl compounds mentioned in the definitions), thiol, alkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, arylthioalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkynylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkenylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfonyl, or alkylsulfinyl. Where R5 is phenyl, aryl, heteroaryl or cycloalkyl; this group preferably includes an ortho hydrophobic substituent such as alkyl, haloalkyl (with up to 5 halo groups), alkoxy, haloalkoxy (with up to 5 halo groups), aryl, aryloxy or arylalkyl;
R6 is hydrogen or C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 alkenyl; 
are the same or different and are independently selected from heteroaryl containing 5- or 6-ring members; and
including N-oxides of the formulae I and II compounds, that is 
including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Compounds disclosed as preferred in each of the above applications are preferred for use in the present invention.
Most preferred MTP inhibitors to be employed in accordance with the present invention include preferred MTP inhibitors as set out in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 548,811, filed Jan. 11, 1996 and in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/767,923, filed Dec. 17, 1996.
Thus, preferred compounds in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 548,811 for use herein are compounds designated VI above
where
Z is a bond;
X1 and X2 are H;
R5 is aryl such as phenyl substituted with 
(1) aryl such as phenyl,
(2) heteroaryl such as 
(3) halo such as Cl
R5 is heteroaryl such as 
xe2x80x83substituted with
(1) aroyl such as 
(2) arylthio such as 
wherein the R5 substituent is preferably in the position adjacent to the carbon linked to 
(CH2)x is xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94 or 
Most preferred is 9-[4-[4-[[2-(2,2,2-Trifluoroethoxy)benzoyl]amino]-1-piperidinyl]butyl]-N-(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)-9H-fluorene-9-carboxamide 
Preferred compounds in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/767,923 for use herein are MTP inhibitor compounds of formula I that is 
wherein
A is NH,
B is 
X is a bond, oxygen or sulfur; R3 and R4 are independently H or F.
Preferred R1 groups are aryl, preferably phenyl, heteroaryl, preferably imidazoyl or pyridyl (preferably substituted with one of the preferred R1 substituents: arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino), PO(OAlkyl)2, heteroarylthio, benzthi-azole-2-thio, imidazole-2-thio, alkyl, or alkenyl, cycloalkyl such as cyclohexyl, or 1,3-dioxan-2-yl.
Preferred R2 groups are alkyl, polyfluoroalkyl (such as 1,1,1-trifluoroethyl), alkenyl, aryl or heteroaryl (preferably substituted with one of the preferred R1 substituents above), or PO(OAlkyl)2.
If R2 is alkyl, 1,1,1-trifluoroethyl, or alkenyl, it is preferred that R1 is other than alkyl or alkenyl.
It is preferred that L1 contains 1 to 5 atoms in the linear chain and L2 is a bond or lower alkylene.
Preferred embodiments of formula IA and formula IB compounds of the invention include those where B, L1, L2, R1 and R2 are as set out with respect to the preferred embodiments of the formula I compounds, q is 0 or 2 and Rx is H.
Thus, preferred MTP inhibiting compounds for use herein and disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/767,923, filed Dec. 17, 1996, include the following 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The squalene synthetase inhibitors suitable for use herein include, but are not limited to, xcex1-phosphonosulfonates disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/266,888, Jul. 5, 1994, those disclosed by Biller et al, J. Med. Chem. 1988, Vol. 31, No. 10, pp 1869-1871, including isoprenoid (phosphinylmethyl)phosphonates such as those of the formula 
including the triacids thereof, triesters thereof and tripotassium and trisodium salts thereof as well as other squalene synthetase inhibitors disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,721 and 4,924,024 and in Biller et al, J. Med. Chem., 1988, Vol. 31, No. 10, pp 1869 to 1871.
In addition, other squalene synthetase inhibitors suitable for use herein include the terpenoid pyrophosphates disclosed by P. Ortiz de Montellano et al, J. Med. Chem.; 1977, 20, 243-249, the farnesyl diphosphate analog A and presqualene pyrophosphate (PSQ-PP) analogs as disclosed by Corey and Volante, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1976, 98, 1291-1293, phosphinylphosphonates reported by McClard, R. W. et al, J.A.C.S., 1987, 109, 5544 and cyclopropanes reported by Capson, T. L., PhD dissertation, June, 1987, Dept. Med. Chem. U. of Utah, Abstract, Table of Contents, pp. 16, 17, 40-43, 48-51, Summary.
All of the above U.S. applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Other cholesterol lowering drugs suitable for use herein include, but are not limited to, antihyperlipoproteinemic agents such as fibric acid derivatives, such as fenofibrate, gemfibrozil, clofibrate, bezafibrate, ciprofibrate, clinofibrate and the like, probucol, and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,836, probucol and gemfibrozil being preferred, bile acid sequestrants such as cholestyramine, colestipol and DEAE-Sephadex (Secholex(copyright), Polidexide(copyright)), as well as clofibrate, lipostabil (Rhone-Poulenc), Eisai E-5050 (an N-substituted ethanolamine derivative), imanixil (HOE-402), tetrahydrolipstatin (THL), istigmastanylphosphorylcholine (SPC, Roche), aminocyclodextrin (Tanabe Seiyoku), Ajinomoto AJ-814 (azulene derivative), melinamide (Sumitomo), Sandoz 58-035, American Cyanamid CL-277,082 and CL-283,546 (disubstituted urea derivatives), nicotinic acid, acipimox, acifran, neomycin, p-aminosalicylic acid, aspirin, oly(diallylmethylamine) derivatives such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,923, quaternary amine poly(diallyldimethylammonium chloride) and ionenes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,009, and other known serum cholesterol lowering agents.
Preferred combinations in accordance with the invention are clopidogrel and ifetroban and optionally pravastatin, atorvastatin, simvastatin, lovastatin, cerivastatin or fluvastatin.
In carrying out the method of the present invention, the ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug in combination with the thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist and optionally the cholesterol lowering drug may be administered to mammalian species, such as monkeys, dogs, cats, rats, humans, etc., and, as such, may be incorporated in a conventional systemic dosage form, such as a tablet, capsule, elixir or injectable. The above dosage forms will also include the necessary carrier material, excipient, lubricant, buffer, antibacterial, bulking agent (such as mennitol), anti-oxidants (ascorbic acid of sodium bisulfite) or the like. Oral dosage forms are preferred, although parenteral forms are quite satisfactory as well.
The dose administered must be carefully adjusted according to age, weight and condition of the patient, as well as the route of administration, dosage form and regimen and the desired result.
Clopidogrel will be employed in an oral daily dosage within the range from about 10 to about 1000 mg and preferably from about 25 to about 600 mg, and most preferably from about 50 to about 100 mg.
Ticlopidine may be employed in a daily dosage as set out in the 1997 PDR (250 mg) although daily dosages of from about 10 to about 1000 mg, preferably from about 25 to about 800 mg may be employed in accordance with the present invention.
The thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist alone or in combination with one or more components of the combination of the invention may be incorporated in a conventional dosage form, such as a tablet, capsule, elixir, cream, suppository, aerosol spray or injectable. The above dosage forms will also include the necessary carrier material, excipient, lubricant, buffer, antibacterial, bulking agent (such as mannitol), antioxidants (ascorbic acid of sodium bisulfite) or the like. Oral dosage forms are preferred, although parenteral forms are quite satisfactory as well.
The thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist may be employed in a separate dosage form from the ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug and optional cholesterol lowering drug, such as separate injections and/or tablets or they may be employed in a single dosage form, such as a single injection and/or tablet.
With regard to such systemic formulations, where the thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist is to be employed alone, single or divided doses of from about 0.1 to about 2500 mg preferably from about 2 to about 2000 mg, one to eight times daily, may be administered in systemic dosage forms as described above.
With regard to combinations of the thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist with ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug, and optional cholesterol lowering drug, single or divided doses of from 0.1 to about 2500 mg of thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist, preferably 2 to 2000 mg thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist, and from about 2 to about 2000 mg ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug and preferably from about 5 to about 1500 mg ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug may be administered one to eight times daily.
With regard to the optional cholesterol lowering drug, for oral administration, a satisfactory result my be obtained employing the HMG CoA reductase inhibitor in dosages employed, for example, for pravastatin, simvastatin, fluvastatin, lovastatin, atorvastatin or cerivastatin, as indicated in the Physician""s Desk Reference, such as in an amount within the range of from about 1 to 2000 mg, and preferably from about 4 to about 200 mg.
For oral administration, a satisfactory result may be obtained employing the optional MTP inhibitor in an amount within the range of from about 0.01 mg/kg to about 100 mg/kg and preferably from about 0.1 mg/kg to about 75 mg/kg.
A preferred oral dosage form, such as tablets or capsules, will contain the MTP inhibitor in an amount of from about 5 to about 500 mg, preferably from about 10 to about 400 mg, and more preferably from about 20 to about 250 mg.
For parenteral administration, the MTP inhibitor will be employed in an amount within the range of from about 0.005 mg/kg to about 10 mg/kg and preferably from about 0.005 mg/kg to about 8 mg/kg.
The optional squalene synthetase inhibitor may be employed in dosages in an amount within the range of from about 10 mg to about 2000 mg and preferably from about 25 mg to about 200 mg.
A preferred oral dosage form, such as tablets or capsules, will contain clopidogrel or ticlopidine in an amount of from about 10 to about 500 mg, the thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist in an amount from about 1 to about 1500 mg, preferably from about 2 to about 100 mg, the optional HMG CoA reductase inhibitor in an amount of from about 0.1 to about 100 mg, preferably from about 5 to about 80 mg, and more preferably from about 10 to about 50 mg, and/or the optional MTP inhibitor in an amount from about 10 to about 400 mg.
The optional cholesterol lowering drugs when present will be employed in dosages normally employed as indicated in the Physician""s Desk Reference, for each of such agents such as in an amount within the range of from about 2 mg to about 7500 mg and preferably from about 2 mg to about 4000 mg.
Aspirin may also be optionally present and may be employed in daily dosages within the range from about 20 mg to about 5000 mg, preferably from about 40 mg to about 500 mg, and in a weight ratio to the ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug within the range from about 50:1 to about 0.5:1, preferably from about 25:1 to about 1:1.
The ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug, thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist and the optional cholesterol lowering agent and optionally aspirin may be employed together in the same oral dosage form or in separate oral dosage forms taken at the same time.
The compositions described above may be administered in the dosage forms as described above in single or divided doses of one to four times daily. It may be advisable to start a patient on a low dose combination and work up gradually to a high dose combination.
Tablets of various sizes can be prepared, e.g., of about 2 to 2000 mg in total weight, containing one or both of the active substances in the ranges described above, with the remainder being a physiologically acceptable carrier of other materials according to accepted pharmaceutical practice. These tablets can, of course, be scored to provide for fractional doses. Gelatin capsules can be similarly formulated.
Liquid formulations can also be prepared by dissolving or suspending one or the combination of active substances in a conventional liquid vehicle acceptable for pharmaceutical administration so as to provide the desired dosage in one to four teaspoonsful.
Such dosage forms can be administered to the patient on a regimen of one to four doses per day.
According to another modification, in order to more finely regulate the dosage schedule, the active substances may be administered separately in individual dosage units at the same time or carefully coordinated times. Since blood levels are built up and maintained by a regulated schedule of administration, the same result is achieved by the simultaneous presence of the two substances. The respective substances can be individually formulated in separate unit dosage forms in a manner similar to that described above.
Fixed combinations of the ADP-receptor blocking antiplatelet drug, thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist and optional cholesterol lowering drug and optionally aspirin are more convenient and are preferred, especially in tablet or capsule form for oral administration.
In formulating the compositions, the active substances, in the amounts described above, are compounded according to accepted pharmaceutical practice with a physiologically acceptable vehicle, carrier, excipient, binder, preservative, stabilizer, flavor, etc., in the particular type of unit dosage form.
Illustrative of the adjuvants which may be incorporated in tablets are the following: a binder such as gum tragacanth, acacia, corn starch or gelatin; an excipient such as dicalcium phosphate or cellulose; a disintegrating agent such as corn starch, potato starch, alginic acid or the like; a lubricant such as stearic acid or magnesium stearate; a sweetening agent such as sucrose, aspartame, lactose or saccharin; a flavoring agent such as orange, peppermint, oil of wintergreen or cherry. When the dosage unit form is a capsule, it may contain in addition to materials of the above type a liquid carrier such as a fatty oil. Various other materials may be present as coatings or to otherwise modify the physical form of the dosage unit. For instance, tablets or capsules may be coated with shellac, sugar or both. A syrup of elixir may contain the active compound, water, alcohol or the like as the carrier, glycerol as solubilizer, sucrose as sweetening agent, methyl and propyl parabens as preservatives, a dye and a flavoring such as cherry or orange.
Some of the active substances described above form commonly known, pharmaceutically acceptable salts such as alkali metal and other common basic salts or acid addition salts, etc. References to the base substances are therefore intended to include those common salts known to be substantially equivalent to the parent compound.
The formulations as described above will be administered for a prolonged period, that is, for as long as the potential for acute coronary syndrome, including myocardial infarction, stable or unstable angina, reocclusion after PTCA, restenosis after PTCA, as well as intermittent claudication, TIA, stroke and reversible ischemia neurological deficit remains or the symptoms continue. Sustained release forms of such formulations which may provide such amounts biweekly, weekly, monthly and the like may also be employed. A dosing period of at least one to two weeks are required to achieve minimal benefit.
The following Examples represent preferred embodiments of the present invention.
Formulations suitable for oral administration for inhibiting platelet aggregation and thrombus formation are prepared as described below.